


The Benefits of Having an Older Lover

by Persiflage



Series: Sex Tropes for Skoulson [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Coulson and his ridiculous crush on Skye, Discussion of Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Porn with Feelings, Post 2:07, Sex Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye discovers there are benefits to having an older lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Benefits of Having an Older Lover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts), [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts).



> The third of my Skoulson Sex Tropes fics, written for the trope: “wow i did not know that was A Thing for me until right now and i’m totally fine with that but for the love of god keep doing it.”

Coulson's cock is buried deep inside Skye and she's riding him slowly, prolonging their pleasure, when he does something completely unexpected and dips the tip of a finger into her ass, then circles it around. She clenches her muscles tightly around him, shocked by how good it feels.

"Wow, Phil," she whispers (she's not sure why she's whispering – they're safely in his quarters and no one can hear them), "I didn't know that was a thing for me until you did that." He opens his mouth, looking apologetic, and she shakes her head, then quickly adds, "I'm totally fine with it – please don't stop."

That earns her a smug little smirk, the smooth bastard, and he resumes, pushing his finger in and out as Skye starts to move faster as her orgasm builds in intensity towards her climax. When she comes a few minutes later, it feels explosive, and she's shaking as he helps her to stretch out atop his body.

"Okay?" he asks softly.

"Oh yeah," she says, feeling as if her body's glowing with the pleasure of her orgasm. "That was incredible."

He smirks again, and she kisses him vigorously to wipe the smirk off his face, not that she really minds him being smug. Having an older lover is the absolute best she thinks woozily – 'cos he knows stuff, a lot of stuff, and instead of making her feel embarrassed by her relative lack of experience, he just makes her feel lucky that he wants to share this stuff with her.

They doze for a bit, both tired after a long week of chasing about trying to find Ward, and trying to find the underground city. They still haven't re-captured Ward, but they now know the underground city's in San Juan, and Coulson's been formulating a plan to get them there.

When Skye wakes from her doze it's to the realisation that Coulson's cock is still buried inside her, and that he's hard again. She shifts, and he mutters her name, then says, "There's some lube in the drawer of my nightstand."

She lifts herself off him, sighing a bit as his erection slips out of her, then moves across the bed to find the lube, and to grab another condom from the drawer. When she turns around, Coulson's removed the old condom, and she sets the lube and the new condom within reach before she takes the other one from him to toss into the trash basket.

"What's the lube for?" she asks. They don't tend to use it because, as a rule, Skye's always wet enough to take him.

"Your ass," he says, eyebrow raised, and she knows he's asking if she wants more of that, and she does. She starts to climb onto him, but he quietly directs her to lie on her belly instead. 

She obeys, her head resting on her forearms so she can watch him as he lubes up his middle finger. He shifts to lie on his side next to her, and slowly eases his finger into her ass while kissing her. She moans into his mouth, feeling a thrill go through her as her muscles tighten around his finger. 

"Relax," he says, and he begins squeezing her ass cheeks with his free hand, kneading her flesh rhythmically as he fingers her. She slides her right hand free and lowers it down the bed, intending to slip a couple of fingers inside herself, but Coulson stops her.

"I want to see if I can get you off just with my finger in your ass," he tells her, and she groans, then brings her arm back up to its former position.

After a while, when Skye can feel that she's getting close, Coulson adds a second finger, and she can't help cussing a little. "Oh god, Phil. Fuck, please!" She doesn’t know exactly what she's begging him for, probably to make her come, because she can feel her entire sex throbbing with want as his fingers begin to move faster. 

And then, suddenly, incredibly, she's coming, writhing madly, and gasping and moaning into her arms and the pillow as she feels her inner muscles spasming around nothing, and she wonders how much better it'd feel to have Coulson's cock inside her at this point. 

"Okay?" he asks, reaching over to grab a tissue from the box on the nightstand and cleaning his fingers.

"God, yes," she says enthusiastically. "That was amazing."

He grins at her, then asks, "Want me to fuck you next time I do that?"

"Yes." She's emphatic in her assent, and this time he chuckles – she doesn't mind that he's amused, though – she enjoys experimenting with him because he's always so careful and thoughtful with her. She appreciates the fact he's not a macho man.

They snuggle up together, kissing and touching while Skye comes down from her orgasm, and she enjoys the way his hard prick, sheathed in a condom, brushes against her thigh – it's always nice to have the physical evidence of his desire for her.

Eventually she pushes herself up off the bed, her legs still feeling a little wobbly in the aftermath of her orgasm, and Coulson helps her to position herself over him. She guides his cock inside her, moaning softly as he fills her, then she leans down to kiss him, nipping at his bottom lip until he's moaning too.

She begins to move slowly again, pressing her breasts against his chest and enjoying the slight tickle of his chest hair against her skin as they move together. She pulls her body higher up the bed until only the tip of his cock's inside her, then slides back, taking the full length back into her slick heat.

" _Skye_." Coulson tends to moan her name a lot when they fuck, and she's told him that she loves the way he does that, the way her name sounds in his mouth when he's hard and horny. (She's always loved the sound of her name in his mouth, though – it's not just since they became lovers.)

He squeezes her ass, and gives her a questioning look, so she nods, then stills, waiting for him to lube up his fingers. The sensation when he pushes them both into her, even as her inner muscles are clenched around his cock, is indescribable – her arousal seems to intensify in response to having both his cock and his fingers inside her. After a few moments to adjust to the feeling of being filled in both holes at once, she begins to move again, and Coulson immediately matches her rhythm with his fingers. 

Skye groans loudly as she realises how fast her orgasm is approaching now, and she can't help picking up the pace of her movements until she's coming hard, her muscles clenching tightly around his cock and his fingers, both of which have stopped moving as she comes, gasping his name.

As soon as she's come, he starts to thrust his hips hard, and his fingers slip out of her so he can hold her tightly as he fucks her deep and fast. As he climaxes, Skye comes again too, and she buries her face in his neck as her muscles contract around his cock.

"Fuck, Phil," she says, sated and happy.

"Mmm," he says, obviously agreeing with her sentiments. He rolls them both over, then pulls out of her, before climbing off the bed. She hears him go into the bathroom, and the faucet running for a few moments, then he returns, and she happily spoons with him while she recovers.

"Has anyone ever done that for you?" she asks after a while, unsure if he's dozed off or not.

"A couple of times," he tells her. "And I've been fucked in the ass."

"You have?" she asks, surprised yet somehow not, by this revelation.

"Yeah."

"By a man?"

"By a man, and by a woman," he says. "Obviously the woman wore a strap-on."

"Did you enjoy it?" she asks, then immediately adds, "You don't have to answer that."

"I did, actually, but not enough to do it again after I got out of my teens."

"I had a girlfriend when I was 17," she confesses, and is surprised when he turns around in her arms and kisses her rather fiercely. "What was that for?"

He blushes a bit. "I was 17 when I had my only boyfriend. And 19 when my then-girlfriend indulged in pegging me."

"Have you never wanted to try that again?" she asks curiously.

"Not until now," he says, and it takes her a moment to realise the implication in his words.

"You mean me? You'd like me to fuck your ass with a dildo?"

"Maybe." He blushes, which surprises her, then sighs. "Yes, I'd like you to do that for me – but if you don't want to, or if we do it and you don't enjoy it, I won't mind."

"I'd like to try it," she tells him because, while she's never considered it before, she has to admit the idea intrigues her. "I don't have a dildo, though."

"We'll buy one," he says, as if he's talking about getting her a new computer, and she giggles suddenly. "What?" He looks confused.

"Just picturing the two of us in a sex shop somewhere," she says, grinning at him. 

His eyes go wide, then he snorts. "I was thinking of buying online," he says.

She pouts. "But that's so boring."

He rolls his eyes. "All right, after we've been to the underground city, I promise to take you on a shopping trip."

"Good boy," she says, and smirks when she sees him blushing even more at her praise.

"C'mere you," he says in a low, growly voice, and tugs her body against his. "You're such a bad influence."

She laughs at that, because they both know he's as much of a bad influence on her as she is on him.

"Go to sleep, Phil," she says in her sternest tones, and he growls, then rolls onto his side, and she spoons up behind him as she so often does.


End file.
